


You know where I stay

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternative/parallel universe, Evakteket's birthday, Future Fic, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Isak is so beautiful first thing in the morning. When he still has creases in his face from the pillow, when his face is red and puffy from sleep, his hair all messed up and curly.Even prefers this Isak. This is his Isak, this is only for him.





	You know where I stay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Evakteket, Kit and Immy! Thank you for giving us a year of awesome fic recs, I look forward to many more years. :) 
> 
> I know I said that I didn’t have any time to write (which isn’t completely untrue), but I just couldn’t let a challenge pass without contributing, because I love these events so much. So. SURPRISE??? :D (although it’s much shorter than what I normally contribute with… *hides*)
> 
> Champagneleftie betaed this and just made it 800 times better. Thank you, babe! <3
> 
> The tags I got were Pining - Future Fic - Alternative/parallel universe. I hope you all enjoy!

Even wakes up in increments. He’s warm and the bed is soft and he’s so goddamn comfortable that he’s having trouble emerging from sleep. But when he finally opens his eyes the sight he’s met with makes it all worth it.

He’s lying next to Isak.

It immediately makes him smile, makes him go soft and even though this isn’t new, it’s still one of the best things he knows.

Isak is so beautiful first thing in the morning. When he still has creases in his face from the pillow, when his face is red and puffy from sleep, his hair all messed up and curly. He looks like an angel, sleeping like that next to him. It still amazes Even that he’s here, that he’s earned Isak’s trust like this. Even’s one of the only people who get to see Isak like this, before he’s showered and has been polished up enough that his crew deems him fit enough to go outside.

And Even prefers this Isak. This is  _ his _ Isak, this is only for him.

Even turns over on his side, so he can look at him better, notice all his details. Like how long his eyelashes are, how there’s a small zit on his chin that will surely have disappeared by the next time he sees him. Like it was never there.

His body is wonderfully sore and he smiles at the memory of what happened in this bed last night. What a workout Isak put him through. And he certainly was at a disadvantage compared to Isak. Isak, who spends at least an hour a day with his personal trainer, making sure that his body doesn’t go soft, increasing or decreasing muscle definition depending on what project he’s doing next. Who aggressively monitors everything he eats, because in his business there’s no room to slack off. Unlike Even, who spends long hours at the office, or standing in front of buildings, and lives off of cigarettes and coffee.  

He still doesn’t quite understand why it’s him who’s laying here next to Isak, why Isak finds him interesting and attractive enough to keep inviting him back into his bed. But Isak does, and he’s not about to question it.

He loves it here.

He lifts the duvet gently, trying not to wake Isak, but he has to see. Light slips under the covers as he does, exposing Isak’s gorgeous body to him, every muscle outlined and defined even in his sleep. It makes Even’s throat run dry and he has to blink a few times just to be able to comprehend what he’s seeing. He’s not sure how long he stays like that, just looking down Isak’s body, almost wishing he had his camera with him because when Isak starts talking, he startles.

“You know, that will never not be a creepy way to wake up.” But his voice is full of smiles and when Even finally pulls his eyes from Isak’s body and looks up to Isak’s face, his tender expression makes Even’s chest tighten and his breath hitch.

“Stop being so irresistible then,” he answers in a raspy voice and tries to swallow the dryness away.

Isak’s smile widens, almost takes over his entire face, and Even’s stomach explodes with happy butterflies, his heart beating way too fast inside his chest.

Fuck. He’ll never get used to that smile.

It’s his smile. 

He’s watched more interviews, press releases and movies than he’d ever care to admit and he’s realized that Isak only uses that smile here, with him, when they’re alone and he’s less private and less guarded. Even will spend his whole life trying to make sure that he doesn’t do anything that could break the trust Isak has put in him.

He moves closer to Isak, licks his lips and lets his gaze fall to Isak’s. They’re not puffy and red anymore like they were last night. The sight of Isak’s abused lips will never not make his dick fatten up and his chest feel tight. It makes him want to keep him there in the bed, right next to him, forever.

He leans in to kiss Isak, slowly, but Isak seems impatient this morning because he just closes the distance between them and kisses Even. It’s sweet and familiar and that’s what makes Even moan. He’s always been soft for domesticity. A true romantic at heart. A fact that only a handful of people know, including Isak.

Isak pulls back a bit, but puts his arm over Even and pulls him into an awkward, lopsided, lying down hug, and Even knows that reality is slowly starting to creep in now.

“I have to get ready soon. Mari and Eskild will be here any moment now.”

Even nods, knows it’s almost time for him to leave. But instead of getting up like he’s supposed to, he rolls on top of Isak, pushing him back into the bed.

“Just 5 more seconds,” he whispers against Isak’s lips and kisses him. And this one is one of the good ones, full of heat and passion and it makes his dick twitch against Isak’s hip, makes Isak moan into the kiss.

He could stay like this forever.

But it doesn’t take long for Isak to gently push against his chest, to slowly pull away.

“You need to get going,” he whispers, and he sounds just as unhappy about it as Even is, even pouts a bit when Even pulls back far enough to be able to see.

Even wonders if he should keep quiet, if he should stop himself from telling Isak how he feels, but in the end, his desire to always be honest with Isak wins out.

“I really hate leaving,” he says in a low tone, and it pulls a sound out of Isak that hurts Even’s heart.

He leans his forehead against Even’s, pushes Even’s hair behind his ear in a tender caress and Even has to swallow the lump in his throat away.

“Me too,” Isak whispers against his lips, looks at him with those green, honest eyes and Even almost can’t breathe from how much he loves him. How much he loves being this close to him. “Hopefully, we won’t have to hide this much longer, baby.”

Even kisses him, he has to, has to have some kind of outlet for how much those words make him feel. How Isak always manages to make him at ease, even when he’s leaving him wanting more.

He can’t imagine ever wanting to end this.

It’s so hard at times, and he hates how alone he is, because Isak is always away filming and doing press stuff. But in the end, he always comes back to him. In the end, it’s always Even he invites into his arms and his bed, behind the façade that the rest of the world sees. And what Even sees there will always make him come back.

Isak is it for him. There will never be anybody else. So he’ll just have to deal with the fact that he has to share him with the rest of the world most of the time.

Even reluctantly gets up, pulls himself away from Isak’s arms, his lips, the warmth of the bed. He gets up and stretches his body, puts it on display for Isak a bit, just to remind him what he’s going to be missing when he leaves for Greece in a few hours.

He glances at Isak as he does, loves the way his eyes roam his body, take him in in a way that almost feels like he’s trying to commit him to memory. Which he probably is.

Even turns around and bends over to pick his underwear up from the floor and smiles when he hears Isak groan behind him.

“You’re playing dirty right now,” Isak says in a low, rough voice, and Even just wants to crawl back into bed. He huffs out a laugh, letting Isak know that he absolutely is, and he stays, puts his clothes on one item at the time, really drags it out, because as soon as he’s done he knows that he needs to leave.

When he pulls his sweater over his head he looks back at Isak on the bed. Isak is sitting up now, duvet pooled around his waist and he looks so mouth-wateringly good there that Even has to look away if he’s to leave. He looks over to the side where he’s pretty sure that he kicked off his shoes last night and he finds one, but has to look around for the other. He makes an  _ aha _ -sound as he finds it under the couch and then he puts both on. He finds his jacket and his bag over by the door, and once he’s put them on he finally turns around to face Isak again.

Isak looks so fucking sad like he hates watching Even leave as well.

Even swallows down his pride, has to know. “When are you coming back?”

Isak looks down in his lap like he doesn’t like giving Even the answer. “Not for a couple of months. I’m shooting in Greece and then there’s the movie in Canada. I won’t be able to make it home between the shoots.”

Even nods and to be honest he expected as much. It’s always like this, Isak is always leaving. It’s very rare for him to get more than a couple of nights at most. This time it was only one and that just doesn’t feel like enough.

But he’s not sure any amount of nights ever will.

“I’ll come back to you, though,” Isak says and Even expected that too. Isak always says this, and he always does.

Even nods again. He doesn’t say  _ I’ll wait for you _ or  _ I’ll always be here _ , because he’s said it so many times that he knows Isak already knows. 

“I’ll miss you.”

And he kind of already does. The distance between him standing by the door, dressed and ready to go, and Isak sitting naked in the bed is so big, it feels like they might as well not even be in the same room. It feels like Even is looking at a picture, admiring him from afar, like the rest of the world is.

Which is ironic as Even doesn’t even have a picture of Isak like this. His camera is hidden away when he’s with Isak, has been since they started seeing each other. With his profession, there’s no way that Isak will let him take a picture of him.

“Even…” Isak whispers and there’s so much feeling in that one word that Even wants to cry with it. It’s always so hard leaving Isak. It doesn’t matter how many times he does, doesn’t matter that he should be really good at it by now, it just never gets easier.

He puts a hand on the handle and whispers, “Goodbye, Isak.”

And then he leaves and doesn’t look back. But when the door closes behind him he stays there for a few seconds, just breathing and fighting back the all-encompassing feeling of agony that always overwhelms him when he leaves Isak.

He takes the stairs instead of the elevator, doesn’t want anybody to see him. Leaves the hotel out of the side-entrance and makes sure he isn’t noticed. As soon as the door slams shut behind him he pats his pockets and sighs in relief when he finds what he’s looking for. A few seconds later he’s walking down the street, a lit cigarette between his lips and hands buried in his pockets.

He steps over to the other side of the street after checking for cars, takes the long way to where he’s going so no one will discover where he’s coming from. And then he finally approaches the group of people standing in front of the hotel.

“You’re late,” is the first thing Chris says when he finds her in the crowd.

Even just shrugs, doesn’t give anything away. 

“Has he left yet?” he asks and Chris tells him  _ no _ as she watches him unpack his camera and get it ready. He gives her that shit-eating grin that he knows always makes her smile back and says, “Then I’m just in time.”

\--||--

In the end, it’s not even an hour later that Isak leaves the hotel followed by his entourage. Even recognizes Mari and Eskild immediately but doesn’t let it show. If nothing else, being with Isak has made him good at lying to the people who know him.

He starts shouting along with the crowd, pushes at the people closest to him, trying to get in position to take the perfect photo. His camera is clicking away, set to take 10 pictures a second, and he hopes there’s a good one among them so his editor will be happy. Just one, that’ll be enough.

“Isak,” he shouts with the rest of them. “Isak Valtersen, look over here,” and just for a second Isak does, probably lured in by how well he knows Even’s voice. And Even is pretty sure that he manages to get a few good pictures of him looking before Isak turns away with absolutely no recognition in his eyes. He puts on his sunglasses, gets into his car and disappears from Even’s sight. Again. Like he always does.

Even and the other photographers are all looking through the pictures on their cameras, hoping they got something worth selling. Even’s one of the lucky ones here, he has a steady job at the magazine, even if it means that he has to do jobs like this. Most of the other photographers are just selling their photos from event to event.

One of the pictures stands out. Isak is looking right at him, the light falls on his face just right, making his blond hair seem almost ethereal, and he looks so fucking perfect that Even wonders for a few long seconds whether to keep the picture for himself.

\--||--

It’s on the front page of the magazine three days later and Even has an excuse to get it framed in his office. His first cover.

Except that’s not what he’s thinking about when he looks at it. But nobody has to know that.

He keeps his phone open, always waiting for the next message from Isak saying he’s coming home. And while he waits, he tries to live his life.

He knows that this isn’t ideal, knows that some people would think he’s wasting his life away. But they just don’t realize that Isak  _ is _ his life. He can’t imagine loving anybody else ever again.

And for this, he waits.

He always was a hopeless romantic.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry (not sorry). xD
> 
> If you liked this, let me know! Every kudos and comment makes me Even-pout. <3
> 
> I’m [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, where I promise I’m not really this angsty (most of the time… ;))


End file.
